This invention relates to a remote mechanical release mechanism and particularly to one adapted for releasing the deck (i.e., trunk) lid of a passenger car motor vehicle.
As a convenience feature, motor vehicle manufacturers often equip their products with remote release mechanisms for the vehicles trunk lid. This feature enables the trunk lid to be released from inside the passenger compartment so that the driver does not have to remove the keys from the ignition and exit the vehicle to unlatch the deck lid externally. Various designs for such devices are presently known. Although remote release mechanisms according to the prior art perform satisfactorily, there is a continuing desire to reduce their complexity, size and cost, while providing acceptable operating and durability characteristics.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved solenoid actuated deck lid lock with remote release is provided which is compact so as to permit installation in limited space applications. The present invention incorporates self-releasing design features such that reduced force and solenoid output requirements are possible. As will be hereafter detailed, the present invention incorporates internal components designed to provide a mechanical advantage such that unlocking force requirements are minimized. Additionally, the subject device permits application of a smaller solenoid assembly while maintaining or improving on performance characteristics.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequently description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.